Unspoken
by Rhonwen
Summary: First Fic - With Hank's death Booth talks about what Pop's did to save his life and brings himself closer to Brennan. please r/r
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken**

Her phone rang the same as it had the past three nights.

11:35pm

Brennan answered contemplating the events of the past few days.

"Hello Booth" she whispered softly.

Sitting on her couch, she waited patiently for Booth to speak.

"How are you feeling Bones?" his voice finally cracking on the other end of the phone. His words thick with tears,

Brennan's heart sank at the pain in his voice.

The past several months brought so much change in the partners. Both felt the weight of what was unsaid between them. Brennan was aware of this more than ever. She also knew their roles had reversed somewhat. She would need to be the strong one. Brennan promised Hank she would. On that last day she spent with Hank she promised a lot, to him and mostly to herself. She would prove herself worthy of the faith Hank had in her and his grandson.

"Booth, she responded grabbing a tissue. " You don't need to worry about me. Though I feel much sadness. It's your well being that is the concern."

"Oh Bones" Booth laughed half-heartedly as he paced his apartment "I'll be fine right? I have to be; besides I have you as my rock."

"Booth, are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" Brennan knew the answer but tried a different approach hoping Booth would be more open to her.

"I'll be fine Bones. I just called to see how your dinner went with your dad." His voice now stronger.

"Oh". She breathed, pausing for a moment to find the right words. "It was quite satisfactory, but um, I didn't stay long. I found myself unable to eat."

Before he could respond Brennan quickly continued.

"I am quite hungry now and unable to sleep. Would you be willing to come over tonight?"

"You need to eat Bones, and get some rest. Tomorrow's service doesn't need to affect you as well." Booth stopped his movement just wanting to reach through the phone and hold his Bones until the pain faded.

Brennan wouldn't give up easily.

"I'm no good at this Booth. Please, I really would like it if you came over. You've been so busy with arrangements, besides I have coffee started. I'll be awake no matter what. I would like to talk to you in person."

Her breath was shaky as she tried to hold back her emotions.

There was no response.

"Booth?" Brennan was painfully aware that Booths silence was more fatigue and grief than anything.

Crying lightly Booth answered.

"Yeah Bones, still here. I can be at your place in thirty minutes. See you then"

He didn't give her a chance to reply before he hung up, walking to his bathroom to wash his swollen eyes.

"Ok Booth" setting down the receiver she prepared nervously for the talk they would soon have.

Booth felt himself dragging. The past few days have been lost in a haze of tears, and memories. Both good and bad filled his mind; moments he tried to repress had flooded his being, drowning his thoughts of happier places and happier moments.

He drove on autopilot unaware of his surroundings. Lost in the past, but it was the past year that his thoughts were on. Hannah sent him a card. He smiled momentarily, remembering their whirlwind affair and consequent breakup.

She knew, it was unspoken, but she knew. He was the roadblock in continuing the relationship. A roadblock he couldn't and didn't want to avoid anymore. He was fooling himself and her. She told him she had to leave to seek her adventure, her happiness. She let him off the hook and the slap across the face he felt he deserved never came.

He felt ashamed, guilty that he had put Bones and Hannah through this. He backtracked on his words and feelings that night outside the Hoover building. Not trusting himself to not screw up and break the strong bonds he and Bones shared. He said he had to move on, and then in Afghanistan he steamrolled over his emotions without thought, and clung to the reporter he saved. The damsel.

He didn't deserve either, but both stuck by him, one as a lover, and one as a friend. Neither in the proper role.

Hannah's note was closure, for her. For him it was a wake up. She wrote what was not said before. To find happiness and break down the last walls of Temperance Brennan.

Taking a deep breath when he arrived, he heaved his tired body towards her door. His tired eyes now focused on the comfort of the threshold before him.

Brennan didn't wait for him to knock as she opened the door quickly.

Pulling Booth tightly into her embrace. His grief was hers too, to own, to take hold of.

"It will be alright Booth." She wanted those words to penetrate his mind as he held on, hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She held him just as hard letting him know that he wasn't alone.

Softly, barely audible she heard him cry. Feeling the flow of tears on her shoulder, as the greatest man in Booth's life was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken **

Chapter 2

Releasing his grasp, Booth moved his hands to cup her face.

"You're really something Bones."

His face was streaked with tears, but his eyes showed warmth and something else she couldn't quite make out.

"What do you mean, Booth?"

Taking his hands Brennan led him to the couch and handed him a coffee, as she then curled her legs underneath and sat.

"It's not important right now. I'm just grateful to have you in my life."

Brennan stared at Booth, momentarily speechless at his words. Almost forgetting that she needed to talk about Hank, she quickly changed the subject. Now was not the time to discuss what was developing between them. "Booth, there's something I want to discuss with you."

Taking a large sip of his coffee, Booth prepared for what Brennan might say. Starting to feel anxious, he shifted uncomfortably.

"About Pops? He talked a lot about you before…." Booth frowned, not able to continue.

Brennan knew that Hank was no longer coherent towards the end. It had saddened her to see that strong man deteriorate so.

"What did Hank say?" Brennan said as she tried to hide how nervous she felt.

"Not much Bones. Pops said your conversation was only for the two of you." Booth laughed slightly at the thought. "He only told me you held his hands and talked about Parker and me. He told Parker something as well. Parker wouldn't tell me, he said it was between the two men, but whatever it was, it made Parker happy."

"He was very proud of you Booth. Hank said you'd become a wonderful man, and said you are the best father he ever saw."

Brennan smile faltered as she remembered her first promise to Hank.

"Hank wanted me to tell you something. I am unsure if the time is right, but if I go by what I am feeling, then I would say it feels correct."

Booth held her hand now, tenderly stroking one side at a time. "Hey Bones, don't worry so much. Whatever Pops had you promise, you can do."

Brennan again saw the glitter of something in Booth's eyes. Then she found herself blurting out what she recalled of her promise.

"Hank wanted you to understand, it wasn't your fault. You weren't responsible for your father leaving. Hank made him go. When he saw your father beating you, he forced him to leave." Pausing to catch her breath. "You're not to blame Booth, you're not to blame. Hank didn't want you to blame yourself; he loved you so much..." Her voice now trailing, Brennan broke down in tears.

The stunned look on Booth faded instantly as he grabbed Bones and held her tightly against his chest.

"Shhhh Bones. It's ok. Bones I knew, I think I always knew what Pops did. It was out of love for Jared and me. He saved me Bones, in so many ways."

They stayed like that for awhile. Booth stroking Brennan's hair as she held her head against him.

"Booth?" Brennan broke the silence.

Booth watched as she composed herself and sat up.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Will you tell me about it? How Hank saved you? How you knew?"

Somehow, she didn't feel he would close up on her.

Booth turned his face and looked straight ahead. His hands intertwined and body tensing.

Sighing, he began.

"I was twelve Bones. I was in charge of cooking dinner since we had Pops coming over that day. Jared was out with friends getting into trouble with some paint cans. They painted a neighbors tree, and the neighbor called wanting to talk to our dad. I went over to apologize and talk the neighbor into letting Jared and I work off the damage. This instead of getting our dad involved." As he told his the story, Brennan watched Booth closely. She could see the struggle in him as he told these events for the first time in his life.

Still not looking at Brennan, he put his head down slightly as he continued. He felt weak inside.

"The neighbor agreed to have us come over after school for the next three weeks. When we got home, the food I took out was gone. Seems Cooper our dog had a feast. My father came home and saw I was cleaning up. He was drunk and angry." Booth was feeling a panic rise in him remembering what happened. "I screwed up Bones. I should have put the food away before I went to get Jared. We didn't have much money. I should have put it back in the fridge."

Brennan went to protest, but Booth put up his hand as a plea.

"Please Bones, I need to finish while I still can."

"My father grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the counter... He kept punching and swearing, telling me how worthless I was. Every time he would strike me lately it would get worse. By the time Pops came my lips and face were swollen and bleeding. My arms were twisted and red with his prints from holding me so hard. I couldn't move even after my father stormed off."

Booth's head sank further down, tears silently falling. He didn't notice that Brennan had moved closer to him. One arm stroking his back, the other on top of his hand that was now clenched on his knee.

"Pops took us to his home that night. But I was damaged Bones. I had enough. I couldn't go to school for a week because I had to heal, and didn't want to lie to my friends and teachers about what happened. I felt guilty. Jared was angry at me for making our dad leave, and not being what he wanted."

The anger in Brennan rose, thinking of how Jared could think this about his brother. After all Booth has done for him.

Booth could sense her emotions.

"It wasn't Jared's fault. He was younger. He could still see the hero in our dad.

Anyway, one afternoon I was alone in the house, feeling afraid. Afraid that my father would come here, find me, and beat me this time for good. I was feeling worthless that I didn't do enough to keep us together. I was really scared that I went into Pops' bedroom and found his handgun. I went to the bathroom and sat in the tub. I was going to do it Bones. But Pops found me…" Booth was choked not knowing if he could continue, his memories of that day played in his head.

_"Shrimp, I heard crying. What's going on...?" Pops opened the shower curtain to find his grandson knees pressed against his chest holding the handgun with his two hands at his forehead. Turning pale with fear at the sight of his grandson so lost, Pops bent down._

_"Shrimp…Seeley. Please look at me" _

_Seeley wouldn't look, he only kept crying. _

_"Pops, I'm sorry." He was barely audible. _

_"I'm no good Pops, it's my fault."_

_"No Seeley, it was never yours. You have to believe me son. Please, please give me the gun."_

_Moving slowly, Pops carefully took his grandsons hands and pried the gun from him. As he released the gun, Seeley's hands flew up to cover his face, crying and ashamed. _

_Pops ran out fast to place the gun high in his closet. He quickly made his way back to Seeley. Grabbing the boy out of the tub, he broke down and cried. Holding his grandson tightly as he sat on the floor. _

_"Please don't ever think this is the answer. You are my Shrimp, I love you. Everyone does. Promise me…"_

_Hank wanted to scream, at himself and at his son for doing this to Seeley._

_"Promise me Seeley…" grabbing his face Hank gave a determined look to his grandson. _

_"You are loved by me, Jared, and so many others. Your dad loves you Shrimp. He just can't be here; he can't lose control and do this to you. It was wrong. You're only a kid, just a kid. Promise me Shrimp; promise me you'll never try this again. That you will talk to me…promise."_

Booth recalled how frightened his Pops sounded, but how determined he was to fight for him.

"Yeah Pops, I love you too…" He choked through tears.

Brennan's head snapped up. She watched Booth as he was lost in his thoughts, she was surprised when he talked, answering his memory.

Booth realized how close they were. Arms intertwined as they held each other. Letting go, he caressed her cheek, handing her a tissue and he made his position more comfortable.

"I knew Bones. Always did, I just didn't realize it until now. I was determined to never fail Pops again. He loved me, he raised me."

Brennan smiled. "You could never fail him Booth. Nor me"

They hugged each other and stayed curled on the couch, quietly contemplating the events that brought them closer.

Eventually Booth fell asleep, finally getting a few hours of much needed rest. Pulling a blanket on him, she bent and kissed his cheek lightly, then turned to walk to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Booth left to prepare himself for the day, Brennan called Angela.

Seeing her friend's number, Angela quickly picked up her phone.

"Hey Sweetie, How is everything? How is Booth doing?"

"He's well Angela. He came over last night and we talked."Brennan was unsure if she should discuss the events of the night.

Angela immediately picked up on her uneasiness.

"So talk to me Bren. Tell me why you called, so I can fix this and still meet you at the church by 10." Angela was nothing if not straightforward.

Brennan paused grabbing water.

"I'm not sure Ang. It's just lately…this. With Booth." Brennan tried to find the words to explain.

"Bren sweetie. This is something you can't analyze. Both you and Booth have done your share of running…"

Brennan cut in.

"Booth never ran Angela, he was just with Hannah."

Sighing, Angela continued.

"Sweetie that was running. Trust me; it was the male form of running to find himself. Instead of running to a dig, guys tend to run from their truth into the arms of a waiting hottie. I know this Bren, I've seen it before."

Sitting at her table Angela decided to continue while she still had Brennan's attention.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you're both in the same place now. Everyone can see it. You are both in that relationship again. Only this time the connection is even stronger. You two are already very intimate, now is when you decide to both just get over yourselves and just get to the sex part already." Pausing to smile at her boldness, Angela finished.

"Even Caroline mentioned that the two of you give off so much steam, that every time she is with the both of you, she feels the need for a cigarette."

Angela looked at her watch.

"Sweetie, we have to get ready. You need to get to Booth. He said he wanted you by his side during the service."

Brennan felt uneasy at that.

"Ang, I'm not family though. The Mass will have family up front; the military burial will be the same."

"And you are Booth's family, you and Parker." Angela smiled knowing.

"Besides Booth will need your protection. He'll be looking too fine, and there are women that prey on handsome men at funerals needing some comfort... and I know you know what I mean." After a pause Angela finished. "Just stay with him Sweetie. I'll see you there."

"Thanks Angela." Brennan hung up and gathered her clothes. Brennan was ready, she loved Booth. They had danced around each otherlong enough.

As she headed out the door, Brennan planned on when and how to tell Booth. Remembering her talk with Hank at the hospital, she admitted to him that she loved Booth. Hank had her promise to let his grandson give her the love she deserved, the love he knew "Shrimp" had for her. There's no way you can break a promise made to Hank Booth.

Booth was at the church first. Dressed in his military finest he stood next to Pop's casket.

"Pops, I was with Bones last night. You were right" laughing "As always. I should have believed you. I've been feeling the change in both of us for some time now. I've never stopped loving her, she's the one Pops. She always has been."

Booth knelt at the casket

"I've never felt stronger or more certain of anything in my life. I love you Pops, and I know you're looking down at me right now telling me that it's about time." Managing a small chuckle, Booth felt his eyes burn with tears.

As the day progressed, and the services ended, people made their way to the banquet hall. Celebrating the life of Henry Booth, laughing at stories, tears flowed both happy and sad.

Booth looked for Bones. He found her at the door, saying her goodbyes to Jack and Angela. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close.

"Angela was pretty tired. Told me she needed to get to bed."

Releasing herself from the embrace, Brennan smiled.

"She's due any day Booth. Of course she would be fatigued and in need of rest."

Booth smirked.

"I think she's tired of all the baby weight Bones. I heard her telling Cam that she was going home to have a sexathon tonight to help the baby along." He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not actually proven to work Booth."

That's his Bones Booth thought, so matter of fact.

"Yeah but at least they'll have fun trying that method over the others."

He leaned in to kiss Brennan's forehead.

"Parker left with Rebecca. Most everyone is gone Bones." Kissing her forehead again he held her hand warmly.

"Let's blow this place, and head to the diner. Coffee and pie sound like a great way to finish this night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been slightly over a week since Pops' funeral. Booth hadn't returned to work yet as he had taken the time to settle Pops' affairs.

Sitting on the couch, Booth rummaged through the last box of his belongings, having already sorted a few items which he felt both Jared and Parker would like as keepsakes.

In this last box, Booth found two wrapped items. One addressed to him, 'Shrimp', and the other to Temperance. As he opened his, Booth frowned reading a small note that Pops' had written to him on the package.

Getting up, Booth looked at the time; he grabbed his jacket, and walked out of his apartment.

Brennan was curled on her sofa, sipping a glass of wine as she read her newest manuscript. She smiled, satisfied that her newest novel flowed so easily.

Leaning her head back, her thoughts wandered to Booth. When had he become so important in her life? She couldn't exactly pinpoint a time; it was something steady that increased, as he became more certain in her life than anything else.

Brennan snapped out of her musings as she heard knocking at her door. Smiling, she set down her glass and walked over to let her visitor in. She had barely opened it, when they both said simultaneously, "Hello, Booth" "Hey Bones."

Letting himself in, Booth took Brennan's hand and walked her over to the sofa. "I want to talk to you about something, but first, I have this for you." They both sat down and facing each other, Booth handed her the larger of the two packages he held.

"What is this, Booth? It feels quite heavy." Brennan observed the object now in her lap.

Giving her his warmest smile, Booth pointed to the note. "I found this within Pops' belongings. He seems to have packed this a while ago for you."

Reaching for the note, Brennan couldn't take her eyes off of Booth's. "Do you know what Hank would want to give to me?"

"I have an idea, but this is obvious something that Pops wanted to give to you." Booth observed her hesitate. "Just open it, Bones, and see."

Taking the note, Brennan started to read it our loud.

"_Temperance,_

_This is a tradition that I promised my wife that I would hand down to a beloved member of our family. Her grandmother, Edna, who received it from her mother, gave my beloved Margaret this music box. It's worn and the music doesn't play well. I think you'll agree that its meaning and value are for what is inside, letters written by someone who knew, felt and deserved love. And what it meant to be truly cherished. _

_In time, I hope that you will place your own letter inside telling your love story and pass this down to my great-granddaughter. _

_Love, Hank."_

Brennan had tears in her eyes as she opened the music box. The box was wooden, not overly ornate, but beautiful in its simplicity.

Inside it contained three letters; the first was almost brown with age, the writing so faded and fine that it was barely legible. The next was from Edna describing her life and greatest joy, the love she shared with John, and the family they raised.

The last letter was tied with a velvet ribbon, and Margaret's script was very fine. The letter contained Margaret's thoughts on her life, fears, and moments she shared with her Hank.

Brennan couldn't bring herself to finish reading. She felt overwhelmed, confused, but something hit home.

"_There were times I didn't see what our future held. I was afraid to lose what we had if Hank's intentions didn't work. Those were the times I decided to let his heart lead us. His heart relaxed me, and I had complete trust in Hank."_

Brennan looked at Booth wiping away her tears. "What is that you're holding, Booth?"

Booth frowned slightly as he gave her his package to open.

"They're letters between Pops and my father. About a year after Jared and I moved in with Pops our father wrote to him. Apparently, they wrote back and forth sporadically for the next few years before Pops stopped getting letters."

Brennan decided not to open the letters but rather she sifted through them looking at the dates on the envelopes.

"Are you going to read them? Hank seemed to think it was important for you to have these."

Booth took a few of the letters and stared at them for a moment.

"I don't know that I want to read them." Taking Brennan's hand, he continued. "Pops' note to me said he wasn't sure I'd want them. But he wanted me to know that my father was the one at fault. That if I read these letters I would see that I am not that man, that I am not my father."

Before he could finish, Brennan had set down the items and had grabbed Booth into a tight embrace. "I love you, Booth," she blurted out, surprised that the words came out so readily.

Cupping her face with his hands, Booth caressed her as he looked into her eyes. Lost in the emotions they revealed to him. "Do you trust me, Bones?" Booth whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"Because I have to tell you, Bones, you absolutely amaze me. You can bring me to solid ground without even trying. You have such a caring way that comes so naturally that you don't even notice. You don't see it, but Bones, those with the biggest hearts never see the impact they have on others."

Caressing her lips with his thumb, Booth looked at her as he leaned in.

"I am in love with you, Temperance Brennan. It had never changed, and I will show you that every day for the rest of our lives, that love. Just trust me."

With that he knew, they were together and they closed the gap between them, kissing only intensifying the love they felt. Nothing between them unsaid any longer, they made their way to Brennan's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Unspoken

Chapter 5 –epilogue

Booth walked into the home he's had for the past eleven years feeling revived after his morning run. Smiling at the aroma of brewing coffee he made his way to the kitchen.

Maggie had already heard him and she was ready. She carefully snuck through the other area of the house to circle behind him. When she made it to the hallway she crouched ready to pounce, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She deflated instantly thinking he went upstairs. Looking up at the ceiling, was he up there? She didn't hear him. Maggie turned to continue down the hallway when out of nowhere Booth grabbed her spinning her up in the air.

"Daddy!" Maggie giggled as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Hey Maggie, you almost caught me this time. But I'm still too quick for you." Booth set his 6yr old down. "So, did you behave for your brother while I was out?"

"Daddy, I don't need Parker watching me. Or Zachary. I'm not a baby anymore." Maggie crossed her arms leaning into her dad displaying her best charm smile, one that put his to shame. "I'm tougher than them, and ..."

Before she could continue Booth added "and sneakier." His eyes twinkled with laughter "Listen Hun, you know the rules. And until your mom gets back I'm in charge." Chuckling more, Booth grabbed Maggie's hand "come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Brennan sat in her hotel room. Her mind couldn't focus on the speech she was preparing to give. Drinking coffee and nibbling on some breakfast her mind wandered. She had been keeping a journal of her and Seeley's life together. A love story, their story. She wanted to use it as a reference for her letter that she would place in the music box.

Setting her speech down, Brennan went back over to her nightstand and picked up her journal. All these years, eighteen as friends and partners, and eleven of that married. How could she state in a simple letter what this life, this man, her family had meant to her? The depth she felt everything now, from joys, to pain, to the growth and closeness. How from the moment she decided that this was right she proposed to Booth that they marry. She felt they had truly become one. In every sense they had defied the law of physics.

Brennan started with her only thought.

_From Seeley, I learned more about myself, my real worth, my value. He found his way through my barriers and helped me see what I was truly capable of. _

_But the truth is, we both saw past the facades we presented to the world, to the wounded people underneath. When you really love someone you become their balm and somehow that heals the past._

_Our story is still unfolding, and everyday we are dazzled by each other._

Brennan set her journal down. She smiled, she knew it would take years to finish her letter but it was a start.

Picking up the phone, she called home.


End file.
